James Cromwell
James Cromwell (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''Eraser ''(1996) [William Donohue]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after Vanessa L. Williams exposes his criminal activities. (Thanks to Rick) *''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) [Captain Dudley Liam Smith]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Guy Pearce as James starts to walk away after the big shoot-out. *''Species II ''(1998) [Senator Judson Ross]: Stabbed/impaled by a tentacle when his son (Justin Lazard) starts to transform into an alien while embracing him (his body is later seen when Michael Madsen discovers him sprawled on the ground). *''I, Robot ''(2004) [Dr. Alfred Lanning]: Thrown out of a window by a robot (Alan Tudyk) after James orders it to do so. (Thanks to Neil) *''Tortured'' (2008) [Jack]: Suddenly shot to death by Laurence Fishburne as James is talking to Cole Hauser. *''Surrogates ''(2009) [Dr. Lionel Canter]: Commits suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill, while Bruce Willis desperately tries to save him. *''Soldiers of Fortune ''(2012) [Samuel Haussman]: Killed in an explosion, when James decides to sacrifice himself and shoot a flammable canister after being mortally wounded in a gunfight against Colm Meaney's men. *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) '[Benjamin Lockwood]: Smothered in his bed with a cushion (off-screen) by Rafe Spall; we only see his amber cane shattering on the floor. We see his body later when his cloned daughter (Isabella Sermon) discovers it, and again when Rafe pretends to "find" James before showing to Geraldine Chaplin. TV Deaths *All in the Family: Stretch Cunningham, GoodbyeAll in the Family (1971 series)(1977)' [''Stretch Cunningham]: Although James did not actually appear in this episode, it dealt with his character's (off-screen) death and funeral. *''Jake and the Fatman: It Never Entered My Mind'' (1991) [Russell Havilland]: Struck over the head by Mark L. Taylor during a struggle in James' office. *''A Slight Case of Murder (A Travesty)'' (1999) [John Edgerson]: Bludgeoned to death with a hammer by William H. Macy in William's apartment; the scene cuts away just as William brings the hammer down. *''ER: The Crossing (2001)'' [Bishop Stewart]: Dies of complications from diabetes. (Thanks to Neil) *''Salem's Lot (2004 mini-series)'' [Father Callahan]: Fatally injured in a fall during a struggle with Rob Lowe. *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting (2005)'' [George Sibley]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of natural causes, at some point between the 2025 epilogue and the 2030 epilogue. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''24: Day 6: 4:00 a.m.-5:00 a.m. (2007)'' [Phillip Bauer]: Killed in an explosion when the oil rig he's on is destroyed by a missile strike. *''Impact'' (2008 TV mini series) [Lloyd]: Dies of his injuries sustained in a car crash later on while talking to his grandchildren (Owen Best & Natasha Calis). With his body is later seen when onlookers find them crying over his body. *''American Horror Story: Asylum; The Name Game (2013)'' [Dr. Arthur Arden]: Commits suicide by burning himself alive with Lily Rabe's body as he's cremating her. Gallery Dudley's death.png|James Cromwell's death in L.A. Confidential American_Horror_Story_S02E10_kissthemgoodbye_net_2606.jpg|James Cromwell before his death in American Horror Story" Asylum, The Name Game. lann.png|James Cromwell in I, Robot Canter's death.png|James Cromwell in Surrogates Notable Connections *Son of John Cromwell and Kay Johnson. *Ex-Mr. Julie Cobb. Cromwell, James Cromwell, James Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Cromwell, James Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes from diabetes Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Videos Category:Voice Actors Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:People who died in a Species film Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Criminals Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Prisoners Category:Activists Category:Babe Cast Members Category:Veteran actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film